1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a miniaturized imaging lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, a demand for optical system is increasing. A photosensitive sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed a pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the optical systems have gradually evolved toward a field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,142, mainly adopts a structure of four lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), requirements of higher megapixels and better image quality have been increasing rapidly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.
A conventional optical system with five lens elements, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,273, does not equip with effective light gathering ability so as to further reduce the total track length of the imaging lens assembly due to the disposition of the stop and the surface design of its first lens element. This optical system is thereby not favorable for being applied to the compact and portable devices.